


The Unsent Letters

by kittensoo



Category: Glee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku ingin membuat diriku sendiri babak belur karena tak menyadarinya dengan cepat. Semuanya begitu jelas dan aku bahkan tak menyadarinya. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsent Letters

_Dear Rachel Berry,_

 

Kau tahu, aku bukanlah jenis orang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, sama sekali bukan. Aku tahu bagi orang lain aku terlihat seperti orang yang telat dalam menyadari apa yang orang lain rasakan. Namun pada kenyataannya, aku bisa langsung tahu ketika seseorang sedang merasa senang atau pun sedih. Aku bahkan tahu ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tahu ketika Quinn mulai jatuh cinta padaku, aku tahu ketika gadis menyeramkan di kelas dua SMP menyukaiku, bahkan aku tahu saat Kurt jatuh cinta padaku. Aku hanya tidak menunjukannya pada siapa pun.

Namun yang terpenting adalah aku tahu ketika kamu jatuh cinta padaku, terlihat dari bahasa tubuhmu. Ketika kau melihatku, rasanya aku ini mataharimu, pusat dari jagat raya milikmu. Ketika kita bersentuhan, aku bisa merasakan adanya cinta yang murni, cinta yang sebenarnya. Kau akan melakukan apa pun untukku, aku tahu itu, aku menghargainya.

Bahkan pada saat aku memutuskan hubunganku denganmu, aku masih bisa merasakan adanya cinta. Kau menginginkanku, kau ingin aku menginginkanmu. Ada saat-saat dimana aku berharap aku tidak putus denganmu, karena secara mendadak, tidak ada cinta lagi. Kau memberikan dirimu padaku dengan setengah hati, kau menjadi jarang datang padaku, kau tak memberiku senyuman spesial itu lagi. Sejujurnya, aku langsung menyadari semua itu. Cinta masih ada, namun bukan untukku, cinta itu ada untuk orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya, untuk semua orang.

Dan itu membuatku bingung, melemparkanku dari jalur yang kutempuh.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu bisa tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku telah membuat sebuah kesalahan bodoh dengan berpikir bahwa kau akan selalu menungguku. Aku menahanmu supaya aku tidak kehilangan cintamu. Kamu seperti anjing yang akan selalu menjadi milikku meskipun aku tak sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu. Aku tahu mungkin terkadang kau tidak menyukaiku, atau bahkan merasa terganggu olehku, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menghapus cintamu. Aku bahkan yakin bahwa ada kemungkinan hal tersebut akan terjadi. Ada satu hal yang membuatku merasa marah, yaitu kenyataan bahwa kamu bahagia bersama orang lain.

Aku kemudian bertingkah seperti seorang idiot. Yeah, mungkin sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini memang seorang idiot, namun kali ini aku benar-benar menjadi seorang idiot yang bertingkah seperti seorang bajingan yang sedang beraksi. Aku merayumu lagi, menghancurkan kencanmu Jesse. Aku merasa pahit, aku tak ingin kamu bahagia, atau mencintai orang lain, atau bahagia bersama orang lain. Aku ingin kamu ada saat aku terjatuh agar kamu bisa menahanku, mencintaiku di saat orang lain membenciku.

Setelah semua itu, setelah Santana menyebutku sebagai seorang pecudang yang tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, aku mulai menenangkan diri. Aku berhenti melakukan semuanya, hanya menatap dan menonton. Mungkin selama masa ini, masa menjadi seorang pengamat, aku telah menjadi lebih dewasa, pada akhirnya memiliki beberapa perspektif. Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari satu hal.

Aku bukanlah mataharimu lagi.

Yang terpenting, aku bukanlah pusat jagat rayamu lagi. Aku ingin membuat diriku sendiri babak belur karena tak menyadarinya dengan cepat. Semuanya begitu jelas dan aku bahkan tak menyadarinya. Aku telah menghubungkan titik-titik cerita, menyusunnya. Aku sebenarnya menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang menjadi mataharimu lagi. Kamu terlihat bebas, lebih percaya pada dirimu lagi, lebih merdeka dan mandiri. Di sini lah aku melihat bahwa kamu telah bermetamorfosis lagi menjadi Rachel Berry yang dulu kukenal, Rachel Berry yang benar-benar kucintai. Kamu bukanlah pacar kekanak-kanakan lagi.

Sebelumnya, kamu akan membiarkan Quinn dan Santana menginjakmu, membiarkan Mr. Schue menolak idemu, membiarkanku mengikatmu, membuat dirimu semakin jatuh ke peran latar belakang. Kamu berpakaian normal, dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang biasa. Sekarang, kamu telah kembali, entah darimana. Kamu terlihat bersinar lagi. Sweater binatangmu kau pakai lagi, suaramu kembali mengeras dan nyaring saat bernyanyi. Rachel Barbra Berry, telah kembali. Dan hanya itulah yang kau butuhkan untuk berhenti mencintaiku, berhenti merindukanku, dan kau pada akhirnya mulai mencintai dirimu lagi. Kembali normal, kembali ke standar normal seorang Rachel Berry.

(Jangan tersinggung, _please_ )

Poin utamanya adalah aku bukan mataharimu lagi. Aku bukan inti jagat rayamu lagi. Dan cinta yang seharusnya hanya ada untukku, sudah pergi entah kemana. Cinta itu ada, bukan untuk diriku, tapi untuk semuanya, untuk siapa pun yang ingin merasa dicintai. Jadi poin utamanya, lagi, adalah bahwa aku ini orang yang peka, namun bertingkah seperti bajingan ketika kamu tak menginginkan aku lagi, kemudian mundur dan menjadi seorang pengamat, dan menyadari bahwa kamu mencintai semua orang. Dan aku bangga pada dirimu.

Mungkin tidak semuanya menyadari itu, semua orang mungkin masih menganggap kau hanya mencintaiku, dan mereka mungkin juga masih yakin bawa kamu itu diva egois. Namun mereka akan menyadarinya, pada waktu yang tepat. Mereka akan melihat metamorfosamu seperti aku melihatnya, mereka akan mundur dan melihat, melihat apa pun yang perlu mereka lihat.

Rachel, kamu itu orang yang hebat. Sedangkan aku adalah seorang idiot alami. Aku telah mendapat sebuah konklusi bahwa aku bukanlah bebanmu lagi. Aku bahagia karena kamu bahagia.

 

 _Love, Finn Hudson._

 

_____________

 

 _Dear, Finn Hudson._

 

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang ambisius yang hanya bisa mencintai diriku sendiri. Kau tahu apa? Dulu aku percaya pada perkataan itu sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan dirimu. Saat aku melihatmu, kamu seperti matahari yang menyinari kehidupanku, membuatnya lebih cerah dan tak suram. Ada yang bilang bahwa entah berapa gelas slushie yang dilemparkan ke wajahku, aku akan selalu bahagia. Namun itu salah, aku tak terlihat seperti yang ada di permukaan, di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa tersiksa.

Dan kemudian kau datang, dan hanya dengan seperti itu sepertinya beban dihatiku terasa terangkat secara perlahan, meskipun terkadang tergantikan saat aku melihat bahwa kita berada dalam kasta yang berbeda. Terkadang kau terasa begitu jauh, tak bisa aku raih. Kau berlari di atas lapangan hijau yang tak memiliki ujung, aku mengejarmu, terjatuh beberapa kali dalam prosesnya, namun tetap tak bisa menyusulmu.

Sejujurnya aku merasa iri terhadapmu. Seperti kau bisa bebas melakukan apa pun tanpaku sedangkan semakin lama rasanya aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpamu, tak bisa terbang bebas jika tak membawamu bersamaku. Rasanya seperti kau mengendalikan hidupku, namuan aku tak keberatan, karena ada cinta yang menopang diriku. Cinta itu selalu ada, hanya untuk dirimu. Cinta yang tetap ada meskipun kau telah menyakitiku. Entah mengapa, semakin lama semakin terasa ada yang berubah dalam dirimu, sifat-sifatmu yang dulu rasanya semakin menghilang, namun aku tetap mencintaimu.

Bahkan setelah kau dengan tega memotong tali kita.

Aku tetap melangkah, tetap berlari mengejar dirimu. Aku memberikan diriku padamu, memikirkanmu setiap malam, menangisimu. Aku tetap menghampirimu dengan kedok meminta saran, dan kau tetap menanggapinya. Terkadang aku berharap kamu menolakku dengan tegas, agar aku bisa mundur dan mencoba lebih keras dalam melupakanmu. Kau tahu, semakin lama aku semakin lelah hanya memikirkanmu, dan perlahan aku menyadari bahwa aku seharusnya tetap melaju, ada atau tanpa dirimu. Perlahan aku belajar lagi untuk mengubah diriku menjadi diriku yang dulu, yang katanya lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan diriku yang sekarang. Namun aku tetap melakukannya, aku mencoba untuk tidak lagi memandangmu setiap lima detik, mencoba untuk memblokade pikiran tentang dirimu dengan pikiran-pikiran lain mengenai diriku.

Pada akhirnya, aku berhasil menyebarkan cintaku pada orang lain, menyayangi semua orang dengan rata. Kau perlahan bukan menjadi bebanku lagi, aku bisa berjalan tanpa bayanganmu menghantuiku. Aku kembali menjadi Rachel Berry yang dahulu, Rachel Berry yang menjadi pusat jagat rayanya sendiri. Namun di saat aku sudah bahagia, kau berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan, kembali menghampiri diriku, merayuku, menghancurkan kebahagiaanku. Jujur saja, aku merasa membencimu saat itu. Mengapa kau tidak menjadi bajingan pada saat aku belum kembali saja?

Tapi pada akhirnya kau juga menyerah, tak melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ada sedikit perasaan lega namun juga bertanya-tanya. Mengapa? Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab sampai sekarang. Kau tetap diam dan hanya mengamati, tak melakukan apa pun. Aku berusaha tak peduli, hanya tetap melakukan apa yang Rachel Barbra Berry versi 1 lakukan. Mengajukan sejuga ide, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk diriku sendiri, melupakanmu, mengubur cintaku padamu. Aku sekarang miliki diriku sendiri, namun sekaligus milik semua orang. Bukan hanya milik dirimu.

Aku bebas.

Aku bahagia, tanpamu ada disampingku. Tanpa dirimu ada dihatiku lagi.

 

 _Your happy ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry._

 

 **The End**


End file.
